Ojos de gato
by okashira janet
Summary: Con la llegada de año nuevo un sombrío y ácido Enishi llega al Aoiya, Misao intenta volverse su amiga. Aoshi acaba de darse cuenta que las cosas no pueden quedarse quietas por siempre. Advertencia lemon.


**OJOS DE GATO**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

 _Con la llegada de año nuevo un sombrío y ácido Enishi llega al Aoiya, Misao intenta volverse su amiga. Aoshi acaba de darse cuenta que las cosas no pueden quedarse quietas por siempre._ _ **Advertencia**_ _lemon._

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

—Será posible. —Con los ojos verdes bien abiertos Misao parpadeó un par de veces—. ¿Eres Yukishiro, no? —El joven de cabello blanco observó a la mesera que lo atendía con una mirada torva, no la recordaba de ningún momento de su vida pero era un hecho que no le agradaba que lo reconocieran, tanto por el hecho de que su nombre estaba ligado a la mafia como porque actualmente era perseguido por la justicia.

—¿Quién eres? —La voz le salió como un apretado siseo que se colaba entre sus dientes, la mirada oscura y desafiante, la mano colgando como en busca de sujetar una empuñadura por debajo de su capa de viaje.

—Makimachi Misao, pero no creo que me recuerdes. —La joven pasó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja de manera despreocupada, Enishi pudo notar que una larga trenza le columpiaba tras la espalda—. Estaba con Himura… aquel día en la isla.

—La que desactivo las bombas. —Finalmente la recordó, como aquella pequeña molestia gritona que sin embargo tenía buena puntería.

—¡Esa!, —Misao exclamó muy pagada de sí misma—, no estaba segura si eras tú, pero en cuanto entraste me pareciste conocido, aunque con la capa encima no estaba segura, entonces le dije a Jiya "Jiya, ¿puedo atender a ese cliente?", él se río y dijo algo de flores que florecen, será idiota. —Enishi siguió muy mal aquella perorata y se amonestó a sí mismo por entrar a semejante restaurante, había sido un pequeño arranque, sabía que el Aoiya estaba relacionado con Himura, lo había estudiado todo de él en el tiempo de la Justicia Humana y aquel día lluvioso y frío simplemente le había dado la gana entrar… nunca se había arrepentido tanto de uno de sus arrebatos…

—¿Dónde habías estado todo este tiempo? —Misao siguió hablando como si tal cosa, Enishi hubiera deseado tener algo que meterle a la boca para que se callara—. Kaoru me comento que no habían sabido nada más de ti. —En cuanto escucho el nombre de la kendoka el joven se quedó quieto, esperando en su corazón algo que, dependiendo de la plática voluble de su interlocutora, podría venir o no hacerlo—. ¡La última vez que vi a Kaoru acababa de tener a su hijito!, es tan mono, parece una copia de Kenshin. —Enishi sintió algo duro y pesado caer en su estómago, algo que sabía que tendría que llegar tarde que temprano y que creía haber aceptado hace tiempo—. Pero bueno, te estoy aburriendo, ¿qué te servimos?

—Sopa de miso. —Enishi contestó rápido y preciso, con la voz dura que se le había quedado desde sus tiempos de la mafia.

—Sale. —Misao le guiñó un ojo, dio media vuelta y se fue. Enishi sintió un momentáneo y corrosivo odio hacía esa trenza que se alejaba balanceándose de un lado a otro, hacía esa persona que acababa de darle una noticia que terminaba de envenenar su corazón y se largaba como si cualquier cosa.

No es que tuviera ideas acerca de Kaoru Kamiya, no. La muchacha había dejado muy en claro que estaba enamorada del Battousai desde el primer momento y una parte de Enishi había entendido aquello, tal y como su hermana Kaoru amaba a esa persona que era capaz de hacerla sufrir sin querer, pero que de igual modo era el único capaz de hacerla sonreír desde el fondo de su corazón.

El que Kaoru y el Battousai hubiesen formado una familia era simplemente la respuesta lógica al curso de los eventos hasta ese momento, lo que se esperaba que tenía que llegar luego del desastre de la Justicia Humana.

—Servido. —Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos la chiquilla de ojos verdes dejo caer un humeante plato frente a él, pero esta vez no se entretuvo en describirle más escenas deprimentes y se fue a atender otra mesa, Enishi la observó de reojo porque no tenía nada más que hacer y por qué observar a las personas era un área donde probablemente nadie podía ganarle.

La conclusión prematura a la que llegó fue que Misao Makimachi seguía completamente igual a como había sido hacía dos años, cabello largo que le sobrepasaba la cadera, cara bonita y cuerpo flacucho sin atributos de interés, su estado mental era mucho más caótico, pues aunque a simple vista parecía condenada y cansadamente energética su grado de inocencia rozaba peligrosamente con la idiotez, Enishi estaba seguro que ella era la única amiga de Himura que podría tratarlo como a un viejo conocido en lugar de lanzarse a las armas a las primeras de cambio.

—¡Oh!, ¡buenas tardes Aoshi-sama! —La observó girarse alborozada a la puerta y enseguida entró al restaurante una figura atlética, imponente y tan oscura como él mismo, Enishi no se sorprendió mucho cuando Shinomori Aoshi se sentó frente a él sin invitación, la espalda muy recta y los ojos azules que eran dos témpanos de hielo—. ¿Le traigo algo? —La muchacha llegó sonriente hacía ellos y Enishi se sorprendió ampliamente de que —a pesar de ser ninja— no pudiera leer el ambiente.

—No. —Aoshi no giró a verla, sus ojos azules y fríos seguían clavados en él, bueno, no es cómo si no pudiera jugar ese juego, si algo era la mafia china era intimidatoria.

—Está bien. —Ella aun revoloteo enfrente una vez más, como si estar cerca de Aoshi le quitara el aliento o alguna parte importante de su consciencia, pero luego de ello volvió a irse a las cocinas con gran alborozo.

—No sé qué estás haciendo aquí… —Aoshi inició su discurso con una voz ligeramente amenazadora, pero Enishi no estaba por la labor de estupideces.

—Estoy comiendo. —Se llevó a la boca un buen trago de sopa—. Como puedes ver.

—No dejare que lastimes a nadie. —Le sorprendió ligeramente que la primera advertencia de Aoshi fuera esa cuando en el pasado le había parecido un hombre bastante poco dado al sentimentalismo, no es que se viera muy sensible con aquellos ojos amenazadores.

—No tengo razones para lastimar a nadie por ahora. —Enishi agrego lo último solo por la fuerza de la costumbre, pero su voz se oía apática y su fisionomía en general no era la de alguien que buscara pelea, Aoshi lo observó largamente, midiéndolo, sopesándolo.

—¿Qué haces en Kyoto?

—Ir de paso.

—¿A dónde te diriges?

—No lo sé. —Y tampoco tenía muy claro por qué le estaba dando explicaciones al ninja, con un gesto hastiado de la mano le mandó ir lo más lejos que pudiera, Aoshi no pareció molestarse, se levantó y se fue como si cualquier cosa. Ciertamente Enishi jamás comprendería a la humanidad y a los ninjas del Oniwabanshu menos que a todos.

—Uh. —Para su completo asombro Misao se dejó caer en la silla que hacía poco ocupaba Aoshi, sin hacer el menor ruido, tan sigilosa como una sombra—. Y yo que pensé que iban a hablar más tiempo.

—¿Y eso para qué? —Enishi se tragó su último sorbo de sopa malhumorado por bajar tanto sus defensas.

—Pensaba traerle algo de comer a Aoshi-sama.

—Perdiste tu oportunidad. —Soltó cínico, pero ella simplemente giró a verlo con aquellos ojos verdes que refulgían como los ojos de los gatos.

—Ya está anocheciendo.

—¿Van a cerrar? —Enishi se puso de pie, le dolió un poco la rodilla al hacerlo, se había lastimado mientras viajaba por las montañas.

—El restaurante, pero puedes quedarte en la posada.

—¿Por qué haría semejante cosa? —Le exaspero un poco su modo tan ingenuo, pero ella volvió a parpadear tan inocente como un niño.

—Porque ya pedí que te prepararan un baño, traes mugre de hace una semana.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

No es que un baño caliente lo hubiera seducido hasta el punto de aceptar una invitación sospechosa, aunque debía admitir que hacía años que no se metía dentro de una tina a tomar un baño largo y relajante, se había quedado por capricho, su hermana siempre lo había reconocido como un niño caprichoso después de todo.

Misao Makimachi era estúpida, ingenua, confiada o las tres cosas juntas, aun no estaba muy seguro, pero por su parte la amabilidad de aquella chiquilla le caía muy bien y de paso estaba casi seguro que semejante resolución no le iba a gustar nada a Aoshi Shinomori. No tenía nada contra el ninja y muy en su interior lo respetaba como un rival de armas al que tener en consideración, pero hacer rabiar a hombres poderosos había sido su entretenimiento en el pasado.

Su bronceado y torneado brazo jugueteó con el borde de la bañera mientras el salón se llenaba de vapor, después de la Justicia Humana había pasado malos momentos, el diario de su hermana que le había entregado Kaoru solo le había hecho notar que todo lo que había creído y por lo que había luchado estaba equivocado. Luego de eso se había escapado, porque estar en prisión no iba consigo y porque tenía cosas que pensar y arreglar, de alguna manera se había reencontrado con su padre y aquello había sido el inicio de una vida de vagabundeo y miseria que no quería recordar.

—Estupida chiquilla. —Gruñó cuando el agua empezó a volverse turbia dejando en manifiesto que era cierto aquello de que le hacía falta un baño, molesto se levantó, dejo que el cuerpo se le helara en contacto con el aire frío y luego se colocó encima un cambio de ropa, viejo y desgastado, que sin embargo no apocaba ni un poco su atractivo masculino. Salió aun masticando su malestar y por lo mismo no notó la pequeña figura que le cerraba el paso hasta que choco con ella.

—Ah, —Misao trastabillo, en acto reflejo él le sujetó la mano para que no cayera, aunque la soltó casi al instante—, ¡Ah Yukishiro!, ya te ves decente. —Con su alegría habitual se paró en puntillas y luego se dejó caer en sus talones—. Te ha crecido el cabello. —Inquieta como era le sujetó el cabello mojado que le rozaba ligeramente los hombros.

—No toques. —Enishi le atrapó la mano como un tigre dispuesto a despedazar a su presa, ojos oscuros y peligrosos y un aire de letalidad que se respiraba sofocante a su alrededor.

—Solo es cabello. —En la oscuridad sus pupilas verdes refulgieron, Enishi le apretó la mano con más fuerza, como si así pudiera apagarla.

—¿Qué quieres? —Arrojó su mano de mala manera, pero Misao no pareció tenérselo en cuenta, en lugar de eso hecho a caminar cuidándose de que él la siguiera.

—Enseñarte tú cuarto, ya pronto es Año Nuevo, deberías quedarte, las celebraciones de Kyoto son las más hermosas del país y si no tienes dinero podemos llegar a un acuerdo. —Enishi se mordió la lengua para no escupir que no quería llegar a ningún acuerdo con ella, fuera de la naturaleza que fuere, y que tampoco le hacía gracia nada que tuviera que ver con celebraciones, en lugar de eso la sujetó de la trenza, como había querido hacerlo desde que la había visto por primera vez en el restaurante.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? —Su voz fue baja y amenazadora, Misao tuvo que detenerse ante el tirón en su cabello.

—Kaoru dijo que sentía pena por ti… No creo que te haga gracia pero Kenshin tampoco quería que estuvieras solo y miserable. —No, no le hacía gracia, pero dejo ir la larga trenza entre sus dedos, casi como si la dejara correr.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi era un hombre de rutinas firmes y horarios establecidos, levantarse antes del alba, un entrenamiento matutino, un almuerzo ligero, meditación, entrenamiento, meditación, la comida que le llevaba Misao… En este punto tenía que detenerse y rehacer el camino desde el primer paso, porque lo cierto es que él día de ayer toda su rutina había cambiado ante la entrega de una nota "Yukishiro Enishi está en el Aoiya".

Misao tenía dieciocho años, una mujer según todas las leyes humanas y encima la Okashira del Oniwabanshu (se hubiera dado el titulo sola o no), como líder ninja podía tomar las decisiones que quisiera sin cuestionamientos de parte de nadie, tampoco es como si Aoshi le hubiera cuestionado nunca nada.

—Cállate. —A lo lejos vio a Enishi con un viejo kimono de invierno paleando nieve, su cabello blanco se confundía con los copos en el suelo.

—Cállate tú. —Misao le contestó de buen humor, llevaba un kimono de invierno también y sus pesadas botas hacían huecos en el camino nevado—. Cuando terminemos con toda la nieve podremos ir a comer. —A Aoshi le pareció que Enishi le contestaba una grosería.

Que Misao le diera asilo a Enishi Yukishiro no era algo del todo descabellado, ¿quién era él para cuestionar el asilo a un enemigo?, él mismo había sido un enemigo en el pasado, había estado a punto de matar a Okina, no tenía ningún argumento contra Enishi cuando él mismo había sido aceptado nuevamente en el Aoiya después de casi asesinar a un camarada.

Ya tiempo atrás había notado que Misao hacía amigos peligrosos, Kenshin, Saito y él eran ejemplos más que perfectos para describir aquella situación, pero era inevitable después de todo, el líder de un clan ninja necesitaba esos contactos y por más que la manera de moverse de Misao fuera extraña (sin planearlo fríamente y exponiendo el corazón en el proceso) lo cierto es que habitualmente conseguía sus fines.

—¿Te has lastimado la rodilla? —Vio como Misao se inclinaba hacía Enishi como queriendo examinar su pierna, en acto reflejo el espadachín le lanzó una patada que ella esquivo con bastante gracia—. Entonces sí que te has lastimado. —Parecía feliz a un punto grosero por su lesión—. ¿Nunca habías paleado nieve?

—Me he lesionado antes. —Enishi le gruñó y Aoshi pudo notar aquella mirada dura que había tenido cuando se había enfrentado por primera vez con Kenshin. Quizás Misao pensaba que Enishi era como los demás, que podía cambiar su corazón con el tiempo, pero estaba equivocada, siempre sería un enemigo, siempre sería peligroso.

—¿Cuándo?, ¿cuándo vagabas por las montañas? —Misao paleó un poco de nieve poniendo toda la fuerza de su cuerpo en ello, lo cierto es que no tenía demasiada capacidad física para esa clase de trabajos, sus mejillas enrojecieron por el esfuerzo y una bola de vaho surgió de entre sus labios rosas.

—¿Qué tan débil eres? —Enishi saco de una palada toda la nieve de enfrente sin que su cuerpo pareciera atacado por ninguna clase de dificultad o titubeo.

—Mi especialidad es otra área. —Ella rechinó los dientes, Aoshi sabía que uno de sus puntos débiles era que sacaran a relucir su cuerpo poco desarrollado—. No todos tenemos músculos de acero como tú. —Acto seguido intentó picarle un brazo, pero Enishi la sujetó por la muñeca en el aire.

—Te he dicho que no toques. —En acto reflejo Aoshi dio un paso adelante, estaba demasiado lejos y ninguno de los dos se había percatado de su presencia, pero la sed de sangre de Enishi era algo que no podía remediarse, Misao estaba equivocada con respecto a él.

—Te crees mucho. —Misao arqueó una ceja con un gesto tan poco asustado que Enishi la soltó irritado y Aoshi quedo momentáneamente en blanco—. Aunque seas muy guapo tocarte tampoco es la gran cosa. —Sin prestarle mayor atención la joven se concentró en palear la nieve de nuevo.

—Pues no lo hagas. —Enishi también volvió a palear, ambos dándose la espalda y sin volver a hablarse. Aoshi quedo ahí, preguntándose porqué, después de todo lo que había pasado, Misao seguía pensando que Enishi era guapo —no que no lo fuera—, pero era un poco chocante ver que se lo dijera sin preámbulos, que él recordara ella no le había dicho a la cara, ni una sola vez, que le parecía atractivo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao podía ser muchas cosas, pero nadie la describiría como _muy brillante_ de hecho era de mente bastante simple y no había caso en que pretendiera lo contrario, una vez Okon la había descrito como una criatura apasionada que se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, quizás tuviera razón.

Okina solo la había mirado fijamente cuando le había comunicado su decisión de darle asilo a Enishi, no le cuestionó, aconsejó o rebatió nada, lo mismo había pasado cuando, así, por puro gusto, había atado a Kenshin con ella en ese lugar. En aquella ocasión Okina le había reñido diciendo que debía dejar partir a Kenshin, que no ganaría nada bueno reteniéndolo, que no era una amistad apropiada para él, de cualquier manera Misao había salido corriendo en pos del pelirrojo.

Si alguien encontraba fallos en darle posada a Enishi Yukishiro se cuidaban bien de no decirlo. Para Misao era simple, el Aoiya siempre había sido el lugar cálido al que podía regresar cuando un viaje terminaba, ya fuera para tomar fuerzas para lo que venía, para descansar la cabeza o recuperarse de una herida, el Aoiya era su refugio y quería que los demás también pudieran tener una sensación como esa hospedándose ahí.

Enishi, por supuesto, no era como Kenshin, Kenshin era atolondrado, amable, un caballero incluso cuando no estaba de acuerdo con una idea, Enishi era agresivo, malhumorado y ácido, como si causarle malestar a los demás con su presencia fuera alguna meta en su vida.

De cualquier manera Misao ya estaba medianamente acostumbrada a esa clase de personalidad, Saito era un sádico que siempre la estaba molestando y poniendo en el límite y Sanosuke tenía como hobby fastidiarla, Enishi solo era como una versión más peligrosa de los dos.

—Misao, ¿podrías barrer el patio? —Omasu preguntó apurada llevando una pila de platos sucios entre los brazos.

—A la orden. —Sin perder tiempo se arremango el uniforme y tomó una escoba, el atuendo de invierno del Aoiya era un kimono pesado de mangas largas, no era muy atractivo y encima pesaba bastante, pero Misao lo soportaba porque no se pasaba frío con él. Con las mejillas sonrojadas por el aire helado y el cabello escapando de la trenza se propuso barrer las hojas caídas. Muy pronto sería año nuevo, de alguna manera había convencido a Enishi que lo pasara en el Aoiya, cuando viera a Kaoru se lo contaría con pelos y señas, se alegraría mucho y seguro Kenshin tendría una sonrisa amable en el rostro cuando se enterara.

Al único que el asunto no le hacía mucha gracia era a Aoshi, como siempre el ninja había respetado sus decisiones y no le había pedido explicaciones, pero Misao notaba que en lugar de seguir su rutina diaria se encontraba constantemente vigilando a Enishi, no que el espadachín se hubiera quejado, pero regularmente pasaba tiempo con él y la mirada de Aoshi siguiéndolos a los dos era un poco inquietante por decir lo menos.

—Uff. —Con un suspiro reunió un montón de hojas y luego uso el mango de la escoba como bastón. En el pasado su mayor deseo había sido que su Aoshi-sama le prestara atención, pero que lo hiciera por miedo a que un antiguo mafioso la estrangulara o algo por el estilo era deprimente. De todas maneras no creía que Enishi hiciera algo como eso, si no había matado a Kaoru por ser de la edad de su hermana tal vez ella correría con la misma protección.

—No debería pensar en que mi invitado va a asesinarme. —Se río por lo bajo ante el pensamiento.

—Pues deberías reconsiderarlo. —Enishi apareció vistiendo un traje de confección china que le dejaba descubiertos los brazos, Misao empezaba a creer que lo hacía a propósito, solo alguien demasiado vanidoso con su persona andaría por ahí con esa ropa tan poco acorde a la fecha, los brazos de Enishi eran musculo sobre musculo, Misao quiso compararlo con los brazos de su Aoshi-sama, pero que recordara el ninja no usaba camisas de resaque.

—El que asesina a su anfitrión se va al séptimo infierno. —Misao gruñó recogiendo las hojas.

—Ya lo he hecho antes. —Enishi solo aclaró un hecho—. Mi alma no puede mancharse más.

—Sí que puede. —Misao lo miró de reojo—. Siempre se puede. —Enishi quiso rebatir su inocencia pueril, pero se lo pensó mejor.

—¿Por eso te gustaba Battousai?, —no entendía por qué traía el tema que lo lastimaba de vuelta a flote, quizás era masoquista—, ¿porque trataba de limpiar su alma?, —repentinamente se sintió molesto—, no soy un cachorro que encontraste perdido por ahí, no soy como el estúpido de Battousai.

—Himura parecía un cachorro perdido… al principio… —Con diligencia Misao colocó las hojas en una bolsa, Enishi no se molestó en ayudar—. Pero no lo era, era fuego y me advirtió que si me acercaba demasiado iba a quemarme. —Enishi esperó un momento, apenas lo suficiente para estar seguro.

—Él te gustaba.

—Supongo que sí. —Misao recordó cuando se habían visto la primera vez, Kenshin le había robado lo que a su vez había robado ella, cuando dormía (o fingía dormir) se veía muy calmo, con el cabello rojo enmarcando su rostro.

—Por eso seguiste con él aunque te quemaras. —Enishi apretó los dientes, la recordó sonriéndole al ir a rescatar a Kaoru, Battousai le había agradecido su ayuda como un hombre mayor premia a un niño pequeño.

—Pero a quien siempre he amado es a Aoshi-sama. —Misao aclaró al notar que el rostro de Enishi empezaba a endurecerse, no debía ser buena cosa que tantas personas estuvieran del lado de la persona que más odiabas en el mundo—. ¡Aoshi-sama es simplemente el mejor! —Como siempre que hablaba de su amor imposible Misao entró en calor—. Le prometí a Himura que lo haría sonreír y desde entonces lo intento con todo mi esfuerzo.

—Suerte en eso. —Enishi perdió el interés en ella, las relaciones amorosas siempre le habían esquivado, conocía el ardor de un cuerpo femenino bien dispuesto, pero algo aparte de eso le era del todo innecesario.

—Pero Aoshi-sama es muy serio, aunque hablo con él todo el tiempo raramente me contesta, a veces me gustaría saber en qué está pensando, pero creo que siempre me equivoco con mis deducciones, de todas maneras Aoshi-sama se ve muy apuesto cuando se concentra y… —Misao tuvo que parar cuando Enishi le tapó la boca con la mano, su enorme mano le abarcaba casi toda la cara y a pesar de que aquello había sido altamente grosero no pudo sentir la molestia que sentía cuando él le lanzó una mirada profunda por encima de los lentes oscuros.

—No vuelvas a hablar de Shinomori enfrente de mí, te excitas demasiado cuando lo haces. —Al instante se sonrojó escandalosamente, Enishi retiró la mano lentamente cuando sintió el flujo de sangre caliente en sus mejillas, calentando su mano. Había tenido un pensamiento poco útil. La idea de que aquel calor que volvía rubor su rostro podría serle peligroso.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi había aprendido, hace tiempo, que las mujeres podían lograr cosas que los hombres no podían ni en dos vidas. El caso es que hasta hacía poco había clasificado a su protegida en alguna categoría diferente, ahí donde se perdía entre ser una niña, una ninja y un _algo_ que no quería notar en realidad.

La verdad estaba ahora frente a sus ojos, Misao se había convertido en una mujer, podía ser que no se notara a simple vista, seguía teniendo un cuerpo menudo, unos senos tan pequeños como los de una adolescente, una cinturita de muñeca y unas caderas que apenas se adivinaban bajo la ropa.

—Deja de echar polvo para este lado. —Y de todas maneras, de algún modo, había logrado que Enishi Yukishiro se pusiera un delantal y limpiara el Aoiya para la celebración de Año Nuevo.

—¡Yo no estoy echando polvo! —La muchacha riñó, pero Enishi pasó de ella mascullando, era un joven perfeccionista, era fácil darse cuenta, todo lo que hacía lo hacía hasta sus últimas consecuencias. A Aoshi, nunca, en toda su vida, nadie le había pedido ayuda para llevar a cabo la limpieza tradicional de Año Nuevo, ni siquiera cuando era niño. Suponía que era demasiado intimidante para sugerirle algo por el estilo.

—¡Ey Yukishiro!, —Misao alzó una caja del suelo con tanto esfuerzo que parecía que fuera a quebrarse—, ayúdame con esto.

—No alces más de lo que puedes levantar, estúpida. —Con una sola mano el joven de cabello blanco se hizo cargo de la caja.

—¡No me llames estúpida! —Misao bufó, mejillas coloradas por el esfuerzo y rostro sudado—. Además para eso te tengo aquí.

—No quieras usar a un tigre. —Enishi la observó con detenimiento, más del necesario—. Podría despedazarte.

—Sí, claro. —Misao frunció el ceño, preguntándose si tal vez era demasiado idiota para notar que él hablaba en serio. Aoshi eligió ese momento para echar a andar hacía ellos, Misao nunca lo notaría —no cuando la habían criado hombres que no se preocupaban por su condición de mujer—, pero Enishi había dicho aquello con doble sentido, a Aoshi no le engañaban las gafas oscuras, había sentido la tensión en sus brazos, en la mirada que se detenía en los sitios donde siempre se detenía la suya. Un hombre como Enishi no limpiaba un lugar, ningún lugar, si no quería hacerlo.

—¡Aoshi-sama! —El rostro de Misao se iluminó inmediatamente al verlo—. ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Ayudar. —Respondió conciso, aunque le pareció que Enishi lo veía con sospecha.

—¿Ayudar? —Y Misao no cooperaba con aquella pregunta tan llena de sorpresa. Por toda respuesta sujetó una caja llena de cachivaches.

—¿Dónde lo pongo?

—Por ahí. —Aun confundida Misao señaló un estante a unos metros, Aoshi caminó hacía allí con los movimientos fluidos de siempre.

—Tu hombre vino a ayudar. —Enishi exclamó como si cualquier cosa, las orejas de Misao se pusieron rojas y calientes.

—N-No digas eso. —Aoshi los miró de reojo, le pareció que Misao veía muy insistentemente sus pies y que Enishi buscaba sin darse cuenta sus ojos, algo dentro de él se sintió mal y el sentimiento no desapareció a lo largo del día.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El día de Año Nuevo, después de ir al festival del centro y regresar con paso lento al Aoiya Misao lo alcanzó, se había dejado el cabello suelto sujeto con un broche junto a la oreja, sus ojos verdes como un gato en medio de la noche.

—Tu rodilla ya está sana, ¿cierto? —La miró sin comprender y ella sonrió con unos labios bonitos que alguien había pintado para la ocasión—. ¿A dónde vas a ir ahora? —La maldijo por entrometida, ¿quién le había dicho que un tigre necesitaba su consideración?, le repugno darse cuenta que en realidad lo había leído como un libro, pensaba irse esa noche, había sanado, había comido, se había bañado e incluso tenía un par de monedas en el bolsillo luego de aquella semana de trabajos menores. No solo había aceptado sin notarlo la consideración de una mocosa entrometida, había bailado en la palma de su mano de acuerdo a sus deseos.

—Voy a ir con el Battousai. —Bajo el amparo de la noche le escurrió la frase en la oreja—. Estoy lo suficientemente bien para hacerlo ahora. —Misao se puso pálida y retiró el rostro, a Enishi le alegró notar que se estremecía, ya no se veía tan bonita con aquel kimono de fiesta que le apretaba la cintura en un moño.

Caminaron con los demás el resto del camino, Enishi notó una fluctuación en la energía de Aoshi, lo vigilaba, no importaba, también estaba harto de él y de sus ojos azules que podían juzgarlo todo pero que no se atrevían a tomar aquello que querían. En el Aoiya cada quien se dirigió a su habitación, había risas y alboroto, Enishi pasó de todo y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación que le habían asignado.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, Misao le había dicho, el primer día, que aquella era la única habitación de estilo occidental del Aoiya, a Enishi que no dormía en futón desde que era niño le pareció adecuado para él. Muchacha entrometida. No le gustaba cuando lo leían, cuando lo ayudaban, cuando tenía que depender de alguien.

A poco de que en el Aoiya dejaran de escucharse ruidos la puerta de su cuarto se abrió lentamente, se encontró a Misao titubeante en el vano, como pensando que ir ahí era mala idea pero haciéndolo de cualquier modo.

—¿Qué quieres? —Su voz, ronca y baja, era suficiente para que cualquiera diera media vuelta y se marchara, pero Misao dio dos pasitos adentro y cerró el shoji tras ella.

—¿De verdad vas a ir con Himura? —Enishi estuvo tentado de reírse de ella, ¿creía que era capaz de imponer respeto con esa vestimenta que la volvía una muñeca de porcelana?, ¿creía que sus palabras significaban algo cuando era obvio que se encontraba ansiosa por la respuesta?

—¿Y que si voy? —Le escupió en la cara con maldad—. Me has cuidado lo suficiente para que sea capaz de hacerlo.

—No… no quiero que vayas con Himura, él tiene un niño ahora, tiene a Kaoru y una familia.

—Sería más estimulante destruirlo. —Enishi la observó fijo, a esa ridícula muchacha que se reía y le ordenaba, que gritaba y se sonrojaba como si sus mejillas fueran manzanas maduras, ojos de gato, malditos ojos de gato en la oscuridad.

—No dejare que lastimes a Himura. —Finalmente su rostro se volvió decidido, ojos verdes que no eran como los de su hermana, que eran gemas en la noche que los envolvía como una manta y solo hasta entonces Enishi entendió por qué se había quedado en el Aoiya en primer lugar, porque había salido a ver los fuegos artificiales con ella y por qué no se había ido aún.

—Siéntate aquí. —Enishi se sujetó una rodilla—. Y no lastimare a Battousai. Siéntate aquí, —deslizó la mano hasta su muslo—. Y él ni siquiera sabrá que lo estoy observando. Siéntate aquí, —se sujetó entre las piernas—, y me iré hasta China si es preciso. —Los ojos felinos lo observaron asustados, le pareció que dudaba acerca de sí era una especie macabra de broma, no lo era, al final pareció entenderlo. Se acercó despacio, pasitos de muñeca que no conocía la verdadera esencia de un hombre, se sentó de lado encima de su virilidad, como una dama en su apretado kimono que no le permitía abrir las piernas, corazón de pajarito desbocado.

—N-no lastimaras a Himura. —La voz le salió ahogada a pesar de que intentaba por todos los medios lucir valerosa.

—Ah, no. —Enishi enredó las dos manos en su cabello negro, echándole la cabeza para atrás—. No mientas, no hiciste esto por Battousai. —Le echó su aliento caliente en el cuello—. Lo hiciste por ti.

—No…

—He visto como me observas, —porque aquel era un juego donde ella, principiante en todos los sentidos, no podía ganarle—, intentas compararme con Shinomori, pero no puedes hacerlo, miras mis brazos, miras mi rostro y te gusta lo que ves.

—¡Aoshi-sama…! —Misao intentó una ahogada y furiosa defensa, pero Enishi le selló los labios con su boca y no, no era como siempre lo había imaginado, dulce y con mariposas flotando en el estómago, era agobiante, oscuro, desesperante. Ahogada por él le pasó los brazos por la espalda para tener algo a qué atenerse.

—Siénteme entrometida. —Enishi le susurró en la oreja, Misao pudo sentirlo, vivo contra sus muslos, como una descarga eléctrica, como si el mundo fuera un volcán hirviendo, se aferró a él acallando un grito cuando trazó un camino ardiente con la lengua en su cuello.

—N-no… —Por alguna razón tenía ganas de llorar, pero Enishi no era cálido, amable o considerado, sintió que le soltaba hábilmente el obi y le abría el kimono por la parte superior, las vendas que cubrían sus senos cayendo en delicadas espirales—. Espera… —No la escuchó. En lugar de eso la arrojó contra la cama sin darle tiempo a intentar separarse, Misao manoteó, él le sujetó las manos a los lados y bajo su cabeza, no pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas surcaron su cara cuando él metió —con relativa facilidad— su pequeño seno en su boca y se dio gusto con la lengua. No quería eso, siempre había pensado que su Aoshi-sama sería el primero, el único. Incluso en las misiones, siempre había rechazado las que parecían tener un componente por el estilo, pero ahora, con Enishi trepado encima de ella, con su cuerpo expuesto a él, sabiendo que no significaba nada…

—Basta… —Se retorció contra él, incapaz de entender porque su cuerpo se entregaba anhelante, porque no era capaz de detenerlo, porque quería más de él, todo de él, aquel tigre que le había dicho que podía despedazarla y pensaba hacerlo.

—No pareces convencida. —Enishi entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, las gafas oscuras se le habían resbalado y sus ojos negros la observaban con pasión, una pasión que era cuanto más terrible por ser desatada—. Deja de llorar. —Le ordenó terminante—. No voy a ir con Battousai y tampoco voy a comerte. —Sería fácil, terminar lo que había empezado, pero aquello no era una venganza ni un castigo, era todo lo contrario, porque Enishi no era la clase de hombre que decía gracias—. Siénteme hipócrita. —Se apretó contra ella y Misao se arqueó contra él avergonzada de sus propias reacciones—. Nunca niegues lo que quieres, no reprimas lo que deseas. —Se permitió acariciarle la palma de la mano, con la gentileza que nunca le había dado a ninguna mujer—. Si soy yo lo que deseas tómame. —Soltó sus manos, pero ella no intentó agredirlo, estaba ahí, temblorosa, perdida, ojos de gato en la oscuridad—. Si es Shinomori no dirá que no. —Le guío las manos hasta su cabeza para que lo sujetara del blanco cabello y dio besos suaves entre sus senos—. ¿Quieres saberlo?, ¿la verdad? —. Misao le apretó el cabello, tal y como él lo había hecho con ella—. ¿Qué él te desea, que sueña contigo, que quiere tenerte? —Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando tiró la cabeza de Enishi hacía ella, obligándolo a tomar nuevamente su seno, apretó la cabeza de rebeldes mechones contra ella, con fuerza, con los dos brazos, ahogarlo, asfixiarlo, someterlo.

—Yu-Yukishiro… —Aunque lo que quería decir era Aoshi, siempre Aoshi, solo Aoshi. Se perdió en sus caricias susurrando el nombre de otro, el que siempre había amado pero no la veía, que quizás nunca la vería, aunque Enishi se burlaba y decía que sí, que siempre la estaba viendo. Y es una lástima, ojos de gato, porque comerte entera hubiera sido la mejor experiencia de tu vida.

 **0o00o0o0o0o0o**

El día del festival de Año Nuevo Aoshi había notado una desavenencia entre Enishi y Misao cuando regresaban al Aoiya, pero mientras el espadachín se mostraba hosco e indiferente notó cómo su protegida lo seguía con la mirada, insistente. No era algo que pudiera evitarse, Enishi estaba más cerca de la edad de Misao que él, además Enishi no era la clase de hombre que se sujetara por las reglas y Misao siempre había sido experta en romper esquemas.

No, no le sorprendió cuando la percibió colándose en la habitación del joven, los suspiros y murmullos callados que su experto oído pudo captar un momento después también era algo que esperaba. Esa misma noche Enishi salió con su morral a cuestas y la capa de viaje encima, ni una sola vez giró a verlo aunque ambos eran conscientes de que Aoshi lo estaba observando.

Misao no fue a llevarle el té por una semana, Aoshi ya empezaba a creer que no volvería a verla por ahí, hablando cada dos por tres, diciendo chistes malos y saltando por los escalones como una cría.

—Buenos días Aoshi-sama. —Se portó indiferente —como si ella nunca se hubiera ido, como si Enishi no hubiera existido—, cuando llegó al templo con una bandeja con té y onigiris dispuestos en fila—. Hoy no hace buen clima. —La escuchó parlotear de las nubes, de la brisa, del río y de la comida que se enfriaba antes de que alcanzaran a servirla, no le cuestionó, por qué él nunca lo hacía, por qué estaba usando una bufanda tan apretada en torno al cuello. Cuando terminó de comer y beber ella levantó todo y se despidió con energía—. Hasta mañana Aoshi-sama. —Y supo que volvía a ser suya.

Los días se transcurrieron uno tras otro, Aoshi pudo recuperar su rutina, esa que iniciaba con entrenamiento y se mezclaba con meditaciones que últimamente no le decían nada, a veces recordaba la expresión de Enishi cuando Misao lo veía fijo a los ojos, era imposible, usualmente Misao no le sostenía la mirada.

—Aoshi-sama, estaba pensando en ir a visitar a Kaoru y Himura.

—Deben estar ocupados Misao.

—Yahiko dice que llevan más o menos bien el asunto del dojo y Kaoru ya se convirtió en maestra. —La observó parlotear y, sin que pudiera evitarlo, sintió el deseo de preguntarle si hablaría de Enishi cuando estuviera con ellos.

—El camino por las montañas sigue nevado. —No era más que una sugerencia, a su manera, de que aplazara su viaje.

—Tal vez tenga razón. —Pero lucía inquieta. Supuso que tenía ganas de volar.

—No tengo nada que hacer. —Cerró los ojos bebiendo té con parsimonia—. Y el té de Himura es bueno.

—¿Iría conmigo? —Aunque sonaba alborozada notó que faltaba el fanatismo que hasta ese momento siempre la había acompañado cuando hablaba de su persona. Asintió con la cabeza—. Seguro así Okina no pondrá peros. —Y se fue, trenza que le revotaba contra las caderas, Aoshi pensó en sus manos, que se parecían a las de Enishi en lo maltratadas, sujetando su cintura con delicadeza, luego cerró los ojos.

… **..**

… **.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

No que Misao no supiera lo que era acampar en Enero, lo había hecho muchas veces, pero el frío que helaba los huesos seguía siendo el mismo en cualquier situación.

—¿Está bien Aoshi-sama? —Sentado cerca del fuego Aoshi asintió con la cabeza, de todas maneras no esperaba una respuesta en forma de su parte y parecía que Aoshi siempre estaba bien sin importar la situación. Pensó en quedarse más tiempo a su lado y disfrutar su silenciosa compañía, pero honestamente la tienda con mantas se veía más apetecible que la brisa nocturna y los ocasionales copos de nieve entre los árboles.

Además la nieve blanca le recordaba un cabello sedoso entre las manos…

 _Si es Shinomori no dirá que no._

Pero Enishi estaba equivocado, estaba segura que aquel momento pasional con un tigre había sido solo eso, un arranque de furia. Enishi le había besado, chupado y acariciado solo por el placer de hacerlo y no por qué fuera importante, se había ido esa misma noche, casi como si su cuerpo de Adonis fuera un regalo de despedida… y lo había sido.

La había llamado hipócrita y con su descaro habitual le había instado a tomar lo que quería cuando lo quería sin arrepentimientos, pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas como él lo decía, Aoshi no era como él creía que era.

Enishi le había hecho creer, por breves minutos, que era hermosa y que sus ojos de gato en la noche podían atrapar a quien quisiera, pero solo había sido una fantasía y al otro día el único recuerdo de aquel momento había sido la marca de sus besos sobre la piel de su cuello. Quizás había atrapado momentáneamente un tigre, pero Aoshi… pensar en Aoshi era como querer que algún día la nieve dejara de caer del cielo.

Entró a la tienda sin anunciarlo, pensando que aquel viaje había sido una equivocación, quería ir a Tokio, sí, pero solo para tirarse encima de Kaoru y contarle, entre suspiros y sonrojos —como lo hacían las mujeres normales—, que por fin sabía lo que era ser una mujer, que al fin lo sabía y que el hombre que de verdad quería nunca iba a hacerle sentir lo mismo de nuevo.

Se enredó en una manta y se ovillo contra la frágil pared de tela, pensando en copos de nieve y un hombre de ojos negros que le había puesto las manos en el cabello para quedar a su merced, como una pequeña retribución por las molestias.

Aoshi entró mucho rato después, su cuerpo grande apenas cabía en la tienda y tuvo que encoger un poco las rodillas, Misao se mordió los labios sofocando las ganas de llorar.

 _Si es Shinomori no dirá que no._

Pero no era cierto, no quería tenerla, no soñaba con ella, era y siempre sería su pequeña protegida, demasiado atontada para prestarle mucha atención, demasiado infantil para mirarla de otra manera.

—"Mírame, mírame como me vio un día Yukishiro". —La mano le tembló cuando se giró lentamente para quedar cara a cara con él, vio sus ojos azules clavados en ella, como si hasta ese momento hubiese estado viendo su espalda.

No pudo hablar, temblorosas sus manos se dirigieron hacía su cabello, como Enishi le había enseñado, como si tuviera el control aunque no fuera así, Aoshi la miró sin comprender, dejándola hacer sin alentarla, Misao tiró despacio de su cabeza hacía ella, con el corazón latiendo fuerte y el estómago echo un nudo de nervios. Aoshi no opuso resistencia, al final su barbilla quedo recargada por encima de sus pequeños senos, le dirigió una mirada azul que no decía nada en realidad, Misao se sintió tonta, tonta y frágil como una ventana que se hubiera quebrado. Aun así lo retuvo con una mano y con la otra se abrió la ropa, asustada, asustada como nunca en la vida, luego volvió a sujetarlo por el cabello con ambas manos, tan temblorosa que sentía que los mechones negros se le escurrían entre los dedos, con una entrega que rozaba el pánico le rozó un pezón erguido contra los labios, Aoshi no se movió, volvió a hacerlo, con las mejillas tan rojas que podría desmayarse, pero Aoshi no tuvo reacción.

Enishi le había enseñado, ahora lo entendía, aquella mirada oscura que en realidad estaba divertida y que era malvada, como su misma naturaleza. Esta vez trató de no titubear, de no temblar y controlar su respiración. Se ofreció de nuevo, por última vez, una entrega que era cuerpo y alma y que exponía por última ocasión un corazón que lo había amado por dieciocho años.

Aoshi suspiró, un suspiro cansado, como el de alguien que no puede postergar más un momento, luego abrió los labios y el pequeño pecho de Misao desapareció dentro de su boca, no fue como Enishi, Aoshi se dejaba guiar dócil, primero un pecho, luego el otro, luego su cuello. Misao lo soltó solo para ver que hacía, pero se quedó ahí, con los ojos azules que la observaban sin demandar nada.

Hacía tanto frío que Misao no podía entender que su cuerpo estuviera tan caliente, lo sujetó de la barbilla y lo besó en la boca, intentó hacer con la lengua eso que Enishi había hecho, pero Aoshi solo cerró los ojos. Lo soltó preguntándose si es que acaso estaba soñando o Aoshi se había transformado en alguna clase de muñeco sin movimiento.

 _Siénteme, hipócrita._ La voz malévola de Enishi le susurró en el oído, Misao dio vuelta y trepó sobre él con la agilidad que le había dado una década de artes ninjas, se quedó sentada sobre su pelvis, semidesnuda, con el cabello negro enmarcando su rostro sonrojado y los ojos verdes como gemas en la noche.

Hipócrita. Sentía la excitación de Aoshi aunque nada en el resto de su cuerpo pareciera traicionarlo, alentada por el descubrimiento metió la mano entre sus ropas para sentirlo, Enishi solo la había degustado a ella, no se había quitado nada de ropa y por otro lado no es cómo si hubiera tenido el valor de tocarlo.

—A-Aoshi-sama… —Era ridículo que la voz le saliera entrecortada cuando era ella la que estaba haciendo todo el esfuerzo de amarlo, no importaba, Aoshi no la estaba deteniendo, sí, no parecía cooperar en lo más mínimo, pero seguía firme entre sus muslos y no la estaba apartando, quizás esa sería la única ocasión en su vida en que podría estar con él.

Se quitó toda la ropa temblando, pero al final se echó una manta encima porque no soportaba la idea de su escuálido cuerpo siendo observado por aquellos ojos azules que nunca, en toda su vida, la habían observado con admiración.

—Aoshi-sama… —Él no la tocó cuando se acomodó como pudo encima de él así que tuvo que guiarle las manos para que la sujetara por la cintura. Se quedó quieta antes de intentar su siguiente movimiento, se imaginaba los pasos y tenía una vaga noción de los eventos, pero nunca pensó que tendría que navegar por ese mar sola, sabía que de no ser por la voz insistente de Enishi nunca habría tenido el valor para hacer algo como eso.

Finalmente logró que él se introdujera en ella, pero le dolió tanto que intentó retirarse casi al instante, para su completa consternación los dedos de Aoshi se aferraron a su cintura y los ojos azules le centellearon como el cielo antes de una tormenta.

—¡Ah! —Gimió de dolor y se retorció ante la sensación de que se rompía sin poder remediarlo—. Me-me duele. —Aoshi se sentó, la hizo un puñito contra su pecho y le acarició el cabello como a un niño mientras movía suavemente las caderas.

Era virgen, no podía creerlo, había pensado… creía que ella y Enishi… No era algo que pudiera recriminarle, era una ninja después de todo, acostumbrada a misiones, asesinatos y el peligro de una muerte prematura en cualquier instante, la mayoría de los shinobis perdían la inocencia antes de los quince, era entendible que ella quisiera experimentar y por una u otra razón Enishi había sido materia dispuesta en sus manos.

No es que no quisiera tocarla, había una barrera que por más que intentaba no podía cruzar, ahí dónde no sabía si era bueno para ella. Enishi había sido una aventura y era fácil vivir con ello, pero ella era demasiado preciada para él como para perderla.

No, no era tan fuerte como para negarse cuando ella se ofrecía anhelante a él y no, no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para rechazarla cuando su cuerpo tibio se enredaba en el suyo, había creído que simplemente estaba comparando y estaba dispuesto a perder contra Enishi si eso lograba que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

—Está bien. —Le retiró el cabello de la oreja para que pudiera escucharlo—. Ya va a pasar. —No recordaba su primera vez, pero quería que ella si pudiera hacerlo y que fuera un recuerdo grato, con cuidado le acomodó las piernas alrededor de su cintura, Misao era flexible y lo envolvió con ellas, por primera vez en toda su vida Aoshi sintió algo cálido que le apretaba el pecho.

—Me duele… —Misao volvió a quejarse así que intentó hacerle olvidar el dolor, la recorrió con sus manos, que seguían siendo demasiado grandes y maltratadas para su piel delicada, pero era lo que había.

—Alza la cabeza. —Porque quería ver esos ojos verdes prendados a los suyos, la sujetó de la barbilla y la besó intentando mantener un ritmo tranquilo en sus vaivenes, Misao por fin pareció relajarse un poco así que se permitió incrementar el ritmo—. Tranquila. —Había algo relajante en la voz de Aoshi que no combinaba nada con lo que estaban haciendo, pero aun así Misao lo escuchó dejándose llevar por la sensación. Le pasó las manos por detrás de la nuca y le obligó a besarla de nuevo.

Aoshi siguió despacio dentro de ella, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo y una experiencia basta para notar que cuando a ella se le desató la respiración y se aferró a él estaba convulsionando en el primer orgasmo de su vida, no la dejo ir, no obstante, la reanimó con caricias, con movimientos lentos y profundos que la dejaron exánime entre sus brazos, cuando una segunda explosión hizo mella en su ser Aoshi se retiró derramando su esencia sobre su bonito ombligo. Apenas terminar sujetó una de sus camisas y le limpió la sangre entre las piernas y los fluidos sobre su abdomen.

—Ven. —Siempre se le había dado mejor dar órdenes que usar palabras que fueran más acordes a la situación, Misao se acercó despacio, arrodillada frente a él, ojos verdes como esmeraldas y cuerpo desnudo que brillaba con la luz de la luna—. Te va a doler por un tiempo. —La cubrió con la manta, tanto por el frío como por el hecho de que hacía demasiado tiempo que un cuerpo femenino no se le ofrecía de manera tan cándida. Le pasó un brazo por la cintura y se acostó con ella enredada encima, como una amazona desnuda y dispuesta.

Pensó en Enishi y en sus ojos negros que eran crueles y nunca dejarían de serlo y se preguntó por qué el tigre no le había dado el zarpazo final a su presa, sabía que ella no se hubiera resistido, no habría podido hacerlo, Yukishiro era un seductor, del tipo que rodea, seduce, ataca y despedaza en un mismo evento.

Él no, él era agua tranquila que seguía el camino de la corriente. El corazón de Misao golpeó fuerte contra su pecho, pajarito desbocado y asustado, un cuerpo frágil que podía destruir con una mano y que sin embargo era más apasionado de lo que él nunca sería.

Con lentitud dejó que su mano grande, rasposa y maltratada le rodeara la pequeña y fina espalda por debajo de la manta, no, no era un hombre de emociones, no tenía un corazón inocente y cándido que entregar, él era acero y sangre y quizás siempre lo sería. Pero deseaba verse reflejado en aquellos ojos verdes todos los días de su vida, hasta que la muerte tocara su puerta.

—Aoshi-sama… —La escuchó murmurar y supo que se había adormilado, con su mano libre le acarició la cabeza, pasando los dedos por los mechones suaves de cabello como cuando era niña y llegaba enfurruñada a su habitación porque los otros niños le habían llamado Ojos de gato.

— _¡No tengo ojos de gato Aoshi-sama! —_ Sí que los tenía, eran verdes y brillantes como si la luz hubiese quedado atrapada dentro y ya desde ese entonces Aoshi quería que sus ojos de gato solo lo miraran a él.

La apretó contra sí, contra su dureza viril y su sudor a hombre, renaciendo con toda su fuerza el deseo por ella, Misao se aferró a su cuello mientras se dejaba hacer.

—Aoshi-sama… —El único hombre que había amado siempre. Y él no contestó, porque no era su naturaleza y su corazón nunca había sido bueno con esa clase de palabras, pero sus ojos azules se podían perder en las esmeraldas verdes de ella y eso era lo único que siempre había necesitado. Lo único que necesitaba. Unos ojos verdes de gato observándolo en la oscuridad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** Bueno, ya era hora de que Misao tuviera su episodio hot (risas) éste fanfic vio la luz gracias a un oneshot de Blankaoru titulado "Perro Viejo", no hay gran analogía porque ella escribió un HikoMisao, pero ya saben que yo todo lo vuelco en mi amor por estos dos, de cualquier manera pasen a leer ese fic que a mí me ha encantado.

La emoción por RuroKen me ha pegado fuerte, sobre todo porque me vi las ovas de Shin Kyoto Hen, que —aunque están resumidas a un punto grosero— no pude dejar de amar esa escena donde Misao abraza a Aoshi llorando y él tiene cara de que no sabe qué hacer.

Por lo tanto declaro aquí y ahora que regresó con el AoshiMisao (espérenlo) risas, un beso y gracias por leer.


End file.
